Talk:Lovian Communist Party
How do you guys like ? Dr. Magnus 22:33, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :I don't like it because it creates exactly what communism is meant to prevent: class difference. Andy McCandless 07:18, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :Not my cup of tea. I`ll think I`ll have to give some support to other parties, kwestie van het evenwicht te behouden... --Lars 08:44, November 27, 2009 (UTC) ::It's disgusting. --Bucurestean 08:53, November 27, 2009 (UTC) ::: Bucurestean, don`t let them carry you away, keep cool man, keep cool...--Lars 09:00, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :::: After edit conflict) I'll keep cool, it's just a fictive country anyways. But I don't understand why it would be so hard to learn some history... --Bucurestean 09:02, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :::::I know, I know my friend. Be patient --Lars 09:09, November 27, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Sigh-- 11:35, November 27, 2009 (UTC) I always dislike party rule and I sure dislike atomization of the political landscape. Where are the people who still vote and think from a practical POV and whose praxis dominates political dogma? 16:58, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :Extreme parties are by definition anti-democratic, but I must say the foreign policy of the CPL is mostly okay. Lovia should be against war and export a serious amount of humanitarian aid. @dimitri : parties ruled by praxis don't exist because the question is not 'what is best?' but 'what do certain people define as best and in who's interests do they define it as such'. A paradigm as window for your decisions is inevitable... 08:48, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Ghost Party A ghost is haunting Europe -- the ghost of Communism. (Opening sentence of the Communist Manifesto) I have a few questions concerning the LCP and its views. Does this party have any members or is it a ghost party? And does it seek to install a dictature of the proletariat or does it agree upon the principles of a representative democracy as Lovia has? Finally, can a communist party defend a monarchy, because that would be rather unique. If anyone can answer these questions, please do! 13:17, December 6, 2009 (UTC) : xD --Bucurestean 13:19, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::I feel these questions are important. If this party hasn't any members left it should move to the category 'former political parties'... 13:22, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::: Word play? --Bucurestean 13:22, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::Yuri, it has one member: Pierius. 13:23, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :::I wanted to say that Pierlot McCrooke 13:24, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::Ok, it just wasn't very clear to me. That guy on the right I suppose? 13:55, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :::::Yeah. You might know him from Bassie & Adriaan? 13:58, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Ahh... dus daar ken ik die kop van! --Bucurestean 14:00, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :::::::We used to have a video of Bassie and Adriaan in the American West, and that's where I know this guy from. 14:04, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :?? serious ?? This guy was in the Bassie&Adriaan show? So in the Netherlands they have communist propaganda for nine year olds and what have we (Belgium) got? A talking dog and a bunch of other crazy colored animals... 14:03, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::Don't forget Kabouter Wesley. --OuWTB 14:08, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :The party does not wish for a dictatorship of any kind and does support the monarchy, however, the party is in favour of more influence to the state and overall equality of income. Dr. Magnus 10:19, December 19, 2009 (UTC) ::That's socialism, not communism. --OuWTB 12:29, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :::True, this party isn't marxist, leninist, stalinist, maoist or even orthodox communist (soviet-style). It's just a hardline socialist party. 10:52, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :::: Ehem: "Never trust what they say". ;) --Bucurestean 10:52, December 21, 2009 (UTC) It is one big mystery. Dr. Magnus 12:55, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :::::I fought that also when i read the arguments, this i just a typecal socialist party and not a communist part Jillids 18:29, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::thought* I fought = ik vocht. --OuWTB 18:46, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Anyway, another funny part is that they greet each other with Godspeed :P --Bucurestean 18:47, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Invasion The invasion has begun, I see. --Bucurestean 15:23, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :I hope this is good for Lovia. Pierlot McCrooke 15:28, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Do you really think so? :P --Bucurestean 15:29, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :::As long as they follow the rules I have no problem with them. 15:29, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::I hope they will always follow them Pierlot McCrooke 15:32, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::Time will tell --Bucurestean 15:35, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::It will indeed. -- 06:58, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :"Voorlopig gaan we nog even door op het lichtend pad, het verkeerde spoor" - from the song Mia (Gorki) 16:03, January 13, 2010 (UTC)